


Lessons Learned

by Luna0603



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0603/pseuds/Luna0603
Summary: El walks in on Mike in a compromising position, and it turns out to be a bigger deal to her than Mike thought. Now she tries to teach him a lesson, but she may end up learning some new things herself.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yet another one of my stories from FF. This one was inspired by one of my readers from FF, and it is also complete. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things or any of its original characters.

“Oh fuck,” Mike groaned.

He was pounding his hard cock between his thighs, gripping it firmly while the man on the television was fucking a slut raw from behind. Mike watched as her ass jiggled each time it bounced against the man’s stomach, and her moans filled his ears as she pleaded for more.

Mike hadn’t always watched porn. He had the utmost respect for his girlfriend El and for women in general, and he thought the idea of being sexually stimulated by a stranger getting roughly fucked on screen was disgusting.

But then, he and El had started having sex… And then they were separated for months at a time. After Joyce Byers had moved El away from him in 1985, Mike didn’t know how he was going to make it without her. He always missed her, always craved her. He just wanted to be around her all the time, and it made the short visits every few months that more intense. So intense that Mike and El had lost their virginities to each other within a year of the Byers’ move. Sure, fifteen was young to be having sex, but they knew they would each only ever love the other. Plus, they were almost sixteen.

There was no greater feeling than fucking his girlfriend. Being buried so deep inside her tight, warm pussy while she moaned his name in his ear. And there was no worse feeling than being kept away from her for months at a time… unable to kiss her, hold her, touch her… unable to feel that sexual release.

That is, until Steve Harrington provided him with the magic solution. Mike’s friends knew that he and El had started having sex, and one day Dustin had let slip to Steve that Mike was particularly unbearable the longer he was without El. Steve had shown up at Mike’s basement door with a drawstring bag full of porn. There were videos that Mike had never thought he would consider watching, magazines he never would’ve picked up at the store. But the first time Mike turned one of those videos on, he was hooked. His problem was solved. He could use this to get off during the long periods without El, until he could have the real thing with her again.

That’s how Mike survived the year and a half that El lived in Illinois. After Hopper was rescued from the camp he was found at in Russia, Joyce had moved herself, Will, and El back to Hawkins. El, by then, was ready for high school, so she had joined them for their junior year at Hawkins High. They were all seniors now, and Mike had never been happier than he was now, being able to spend as much time with his girlfriend as he wanted.

He didn’t have to wait months at a time before having sex again, so there was really no need for him to still be watching porn. Somewhere in his mind, Mike was aware of this. But, he had spent a year and a half doing it, and even having El back in Hawkins, there was something about turning on a porno when he was alone in his basement and jerking off until he came to the image of some sexy slut being bent over and controlled.

And that’s where he was now. He picked up speed, feeling how close he was getting. The man on the screen smacked the woman’s ass hard, leaving a full red handprint on her flesh as she cried out. He spanked her over and over again while brutally pounding his cock into her.

“Ughh, take it you fucking slut,” Mike grunted.

Somewhere in his mind, Mike was distantly aware that the basement door had opened, but it was too late for him to react. He groaned as his cock began spurting out his hot cum, coating the tissues that were tightly gripped between his hand and cock.

When he stopped cumming, he tossed the tissues into the trashcan and leaned his head against the back of the couch, panting hard.

“Mike?”

The panting stopped. Mike was pretty sure he stopped breathing all together as his blood turned to ice. He turned his head to see his girlfriend standing in front of the open basement door, staring at him in disbelief.

“El? W-what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you, but it looks like you’re busy,” El said disapprovingly, glancing down to his softened penis that was still exposed.

“Um, I-I… w-wasn’t expect-” Mike began to stutter while quickly tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them.

“What the hell are you watching?” El demanded, her tone of voice switching from disapproving to angry as she stepped further into the room and looked at the screen which was still playing the porn video.

“Uh, n-nothing,” Mike lied, quickly grabbing the remote and turning the television off, but not before El saw enough to infuriate her.

“Is this what you do when you’re alone? You just sit down here and watch porn and jack off?” El turned on him.

“No, I-”

“Do you have any idea how demeaning that stuff is toward women?” El spat.

“Yeah, but-”

“But what?” El demanded. “I’m your girlfriend. Am I not enough for you?”

“Of course you’re enough for me,” Mike insisted.

“Then why are you watching this garbage?” El asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Her face was turning red, her lips were pursed like she was biting the insides of her cheeks, and her eyes were angrier than Mike had ever seen them. He had to be honest with her.

“Look, it started because I missed you, and-”

“Missed me? You saw me at school four hours ago. We had sex yesterday. What could you possibly be missing?” El interrupted.

“Not today. I mean when I missed you because you lived in Illinois,” Mike clarified.

El’s mouth dropped open in disbelief.

“You mean to tell me you’ve been doing this for years?” she asked.

“El, I’m sorry you walked in, but come on, it’s not really a big deal,” Mike said, hoping he could deescalate the situation.

“It is to me,” El glared at him. “So, for as long as we’ve been having sex, you’ve been watching porn to help you get off, too?”

“Because I had to go so long between seeing you,” Mike explained.

“Yeah, I had to go just as long without seeing you, Mike, and I missed you so much it hurt. But I didn’t turn to other guys in the meantime,” El said.

“I didn’t go to other girls. This is a video, El. It’s not real. I don’t know them,” Mike insisted.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s disgusting,” El spat. “To think that you can be with me, and then turn around and watch this garbage… Do you compare me to the girls in those videos?”

“What? Of course not. El, I-”

“Or do you fantasize about them when you’re with me?” she continued.

“No,” Mike said firmly. “El, come on. I love you.”

El stood with her arms crossed, staring at him. Mike could see the anger and hurt all over her face, and it pained him to know that he had caused it. He stepped forward and reached out toward her, but El immediately moved away from him. It felt like a slap in the face to see her recoil from his touch like that.

“Don’t,” she said. “I need time to think.”

And then El was gone, leaving Mike standing alone in his basement.

El was furious as she drove across town to the only person she could talk to about this. She knew Max would listen to her vent, and Max may even be able to calm her down. Max seemed to be the only person besides Mike who knew how to do that.

When Max opened the door, she was alarmed by the expression on El’s face. The two of them crossed the house to Max’s bedroom, and as soon as Max closed the door behind them, El unleashed.

“I walked in on Mike watching porn,” she blurted out. El ignored Max’s mouth gaping open immediately. “It was horrible, Max. He didn’t even hear me open the door because he was so invested in that shit. I didn’t know what to do, so I just stood there. I literally watched my boyfriend cum from looking at another naked woman.”

“Wait. So he was jacking off-”

“Yep,” El interrupted firmly. “To porn. He was jacking off to porn. He was watching some random slut get fucked on film. I’ve literally never been so pissed off at him.”

“You should be pissed. That’s disgusting,” Max confirmed. “That’s so fucked up.”

“Exactly!” El exclaimed. “Thank you. Mike didn’t seem to think it was a big deal.”

“You talked to him? You didn’t just leave?” Max asked.

“We got in to a pretty big fight because I was pissed and he just wasn’t understanding,” El said. “Apparently he has been doing this ever since I still lived in Illinois.”

“Are you serious?!” Max nearly yelled. “What the fuck is wrong with him?”

El frowned a bit at that. She was furious at Mike, and she wanted to vent about it, but she still wanted Max to watch her mouth about him.

“Sorry,” Max muttered, reading El’s expression. “But seriously, El, that’s a huge betrayal of trust.”

“He said he started watching it because he missed me,” El recalled, and Max rolled her eyes.

“Of course he said some bullshit like that,” Max said. “Guys don’t watch porn to think about their girlfriends, El. They watch it to lust over sluts with huge tits and low self-esteem, and they jack off to other guys doing shit to those women that they know their girlfriends would never actually let them do.”

El thought back to the brief snippet of the video she had seen. Mike had fucked her from behind plenty of times throughout the years. El knew it was his favorite position, though she preferred options with more eye contact and intimacy, whether they were facing each other in the shower or against the wall, or she was on top riding him, or he was on top of her moving slow and sensually or on top of her pounding into her with her legs over his shoulders as he practically folded her in half.

“El?” Max’s voice jerked El out of her thoughts.

“No, I pretty much let him do whatever he wants,” El said.

Max grimaced and forced the image of El and Mike having sex as far out of her mind as she could.

“In a way, that makes it worse,” Max said. “If you already… let him do whatever he wants,” Max shuddered, “…then, what does he need porn for? He shouldn’t need to fantasize if he has the real thing.”

El nodded, the anger building back inside her.

“It’s just a way to cheat without actually touching another girl,” Max continued. “I would’ve broken up with Lucas so fast if I walked in on something like that.”

“You- you think I should break up with Mike over this?” El asked, her face and tone softening. Sure, she was angry, but she didn’t want to lose Mike. Max sighed.

“I think Mike should be taught a lesson,” she replied.

“What kind of lesson?” El asked, furrowing her brow.

“I have an idea in mind,” Max smirked. “Give me a day to get the details worked out, and then I’ll tell you everything.”

The next morning at school, El was at her locker preparing for her morning classes. She hadn’t talked to Mike at all, even though when she got home from Max’s house last night Hop had told her Mike called for her. She didn’t call him back. She didn’t want to hear his bullshit excuse about missing her, because that’s all it was… an excuse. El had lived in Hawkins again for well over a year. There was no reason for him to do what he was doing.

She hadn’t slept well last night. Max’s words kept ringing in her head.

It’s just a way to cheat without actually touching another girl.

El had never thought about Mike cheating on her. Ever. The thought of him touching or kissing another girl made her feel sick to her stomach. And he hadn’t done that… but he still saw another female naked, even if it was on the screen. He still got sexually excited by a woman who was not El, and even though it wasn’t Mike’s cock that was ramming into that slut on screen, there was no way Mike wasn’t imagining that it was him instead of that man.

I would’ve broken up with Lucas so fast if I walked in on something like that.

“El, can we please talk?” Mike’s voice pulled El out of her thoughts.

She turned to see him standing next to her at her locker with a mixture of fear and urgency in his eyes.

“I have nothing to say to you,” El forced out. She tried to walk past him, but he shifted in front of her.

“Please, I want to work this out,” Mike pleaded. “I can’t stand you being mad at me.”

“This is so much more than just being mad at you, Mike,” El said, trying and failing to conceal the pain in her voice. “And if you can’t see that, then maybe you don’t know me as well as I thought you did.”

“Okay, then let me make it right, El. I want to fix this,” Mike insisted.

All El could do was shake her head. She had to get away from him.

“No,” she whispered.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Mike asked, panic seeping into his voice as his heartrate sped up. “El, please. You’re the most important thing to me in-”

“In the world?” El finished for him. “Maybe you should’ve thought of that before using other naked women to… to…”

“El,” Mike reached for her hand and she pulled it away. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

El was already shaking her head.

“I can’t even look at you right now,” she said. “Just leave me alone, Mike. I…”

That’s a huge betrayal of trust… just a way to cheat without actually touching… I would’ve broken up with Lucas…

“I can’t be with you right now, okay? I need to be alone,” El said, avoiding his eyes.

“Alone, like, you need some time to think? Or alone, like… you’re b-breaking up with me?” Mike asked.

El took a deep, shaky breath and prayed that the tears she felt coming would stay back.

“I need us to take a break… while I figure this out,” she said.

Mike was dumbfounded. Was this really happening? His mouth dropped open, his ears started ringing, he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Because I watched some porn?” he asked firmly, a little louder than he had intended, but he ignored the stares from students passing by.

“You still don’t understand. And that’s the problem,” El said, shaking her head.

She pushed by him and walked down the hallway away from him, away from their relationship. And all Mike could do was watch her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since El told Mike she wanted to take a break. Take a break. What a stupid phrase. You’re either together, or you’re broken up, right? That’s how Mike thought, anyway. So he found himself stuck in some sort of limbo at the moment. El refused to talk to him, so he had finally stopped trying. He decided to give her the time and space that she asked for. But how long was this break supposed to last? What if it was some sort of test to see how much he would fight for her? Would backing down and giving El space mean that he failed the test? How long was he supposed to keep begging for her attention only to be rejected? What if the break ended in El realizing that she could, in fact, live without him? What if they were broken up for good? No… that couldn’t happen. Not after everything the two of them had been through over the years. She wouldn’t really throw that all away over a misunderstanding. Surely, El would come back to him when she wasn’t angry anymore, and they would talk things out and move on. Right?

Mike, Will, Lucas, and Dustin were sitting in the cafeteria. It was public knowledge now amongst the party that El had walked in on Mike jacking off while watching porn and had told him they needed to take a break. After all, when the first lunch period passed with Mike and El not kissing or nauseatingly feeding each other or having their hands all over each other, the boys knew something was up. El hadn’t even sat next to Mike.

“Why don’t you guys ask Mike what happened,” Max had suggested when she had seen the looks of confusion on Lucas, Will, and Dustin’s faces that first day.

Mike had glared at the satisfied smirk on Max’s face, but he had begrudgingly told his friends what happened. They had silently agreed not to talk anymore about it for a few different reasons… one, having Mike and El both part of the party but not dating or even getting along was awkward enough… two, after finding out what happened, it was kind of an unspoken agreement that they didn’t need to talk about Mike jacking off.

So now, the four boys were sitting in the cafeteria beginning to eat lunch. Mike saw Lucas perk up and assumed that Max was on her way over… which, of course, meant that El was on her way over, too. Then, Lucas’s eyes widened slightly and his mouth gaped. Mike furrowed his brow, wondering what his friend just saw. But then, his question was answered.

Max set her tray down in front of the empty seat right next to Lucas and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then shot a smug grin Mike’s way as El sat down next to her, and some blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy sat down next to El.

Who the fuck is that guy?

Max must have read the expression on Mike’s face because her smug grin curled into a wider smile as El introduced the new addition.

“Guys, this is Zach,” El said with a smile, gesturing to the guy next to her.

Mike felt like he was punched in the stomach.

“Nice to meet you all,” Zach smiled cordially.

Zach? Who the fuck is Zach? Why is he here all of a sudden? Where did he come from? And why is he putting his arm around El’s shoulders like that?

“We’re happy to have you join us, Zach,” Max smiled widely. “How did you two meet?”

“Zach is in my history class,” El replied with a smile. “He sits next to me.”

“That’s interesting,” Mike said shortly. “You’ve never mentioned Zach from history class before.”

“And you never mentioned – oh shoot – what is her name? The girl you saw the other night?” El retorted, scrunching her brow as if she were trying to remember.

Mike felt his cheeks heat up immediately.

“Oh well,” El shrugged and dropped the subject.

For the rest of lunch, Mike couldn’t keep his eyes off of El and that new guy who kept touching her. When the bell rang, Zach picked up El’s tray and walked it to the trashcan.

“Isn’t he so sweet?” El gushed to Max.

“It’s so nice to see you being treated with respect,” Max said dramatically.

“One could argue that giving her shelter, clothes, and food is also treating her with respect, but what do I know,” Mike muttered.

“Zach definitely doesn’t seem like the type of guy to throw something from five years ago in your face to try and make you feel some weird sense of debt or obligation to him,” Max added smugly.

“Fuck off, it’s not like that. She doesn’t owe me anything,” Mike spat, feeling the anger building inside him.

Then, Zach was back at El’s side. 

“Ready to go, El?” he asked, and El smiled and nodded up at him.

He reached for her hand as she stood from the table, and Mike watched as Zach and El walked hand-in-hand out of the cafeteria.

It went on for a week. Zach ate lunch with them every day, and Mike seemed to see him with El everywhere. El and Zach were constantly holding hands; Zach would carry her books; and Mike even saw them hug before. The only solace he found was that he never saw El kiss this new guy. Not even once. Not even a peck on the cheek. Maybe they hadn’t kissed, which also meant maybe they weren’t doing anything physical? Or maybe they just kept that stuff private.

“I can’t handle this bullshit anymore,” Mike vented as he fell back against the couch in his basement after school one day. “How can she be with another guy?”

“I’m sure he’s just a rebound because El is upset and doesn’t know what to do,” Will said reassuringly.

“Is she even upset anymore, though? She seems just fine to me, being all over that fucking Zach guy,” Mike said bitterly.

“Of course she’s still upset,” Will insisted. “But she’s been with you for five years. She loves you.”

“Yeah, this thing with Zach will run its course. Just give it time,” Dustin agreed.

“I just… Obviously, I would never say this to El, but don’t you guys think she overreacted a little bit? It was just… porn,” Mike said uncomfortably. “She should know I would never actually want anyone other than her.”

“Did you try telling her that?” Will asked.

“Of course I did, but she wouldn’t listen. She was just so mad at me,” Mike replied, and then paused. “Although, I probably didn’t help matters much when I told her it wasn’t really a big deal.”

“You told a girl who was already upset with you that what she was upset about wasn’t a big deal?” Dustin asked incredulously. “I thought you were the one who was good at relationships.”

“Well this wasn’t exactly a situation I thought I would ever be in,” Mike said. “I mean, Lucas, what would you do if Max caught you watching porn?”

“That’ll never happen,” Lucas answered immediately. “I only do it when I know I’m going to be alone. And even then, I lock the damn door.”

Mike groaned, feeling defeated.

“I just can’t handle seeing her with another guy,” he said. “Will, you live with her. Does she bring him around? Have Hop and your mom met him? I need to know how serious she is getting with this guy.”

“Honestly, Zach has never been to the house,” Will admitted with a thoughtful expression on his face as he thought about the past week. “And El has never left to go see him as far as I know… In fact, she never even talks about him at home.”

Mike sighed in relief. He knew it was selfish, but hearing that El may not be serious about Zach made him feel a little better about his situation.

“See? Rebound,” Dustin concluded, repeating his and Will’s earlier sentiments.

“Mmm, I don’t know guys. I think it’s more than that,” Lucas finally broke his silence on the topic of Zach.

Mike, Dustin, and Will all turned to face him with surprised looks on their faces.

“Not that I think there’s more going on between Zach and El,” Lucas clarified quickly. “But I think there’s more to the story.”

“What do you mean?” Mike asked.

“Just a few days after breaking up with you, she already has a new guy lined up to flaunt in front of you?” Lucas asked skeptically. “And you said it yourself, she had never mentioned sitting by some guy named Zach. And Max is strangely accepting and smug… and even excited… about the whole thing.”

“What are you saying?” Mike asked, the urgency building.

“I think this thing has Max written all over it,” Lucas stated. “She hasn’t talked to me about it at all because she probably knows I would tell you… But it’s just all a little too convenient for me.”

Mike considered Lucas’s explanation. He definitely raised some good points. But then something else hit Mike.

“Even if that’s true, and Max did devise some plan to make me jealous or whatever, would El really go along with something like that? Would she do something to hurt me on purpose?” Mike asked.

“I guess that depends on how hurt and angry she was about everything,” Lucas replied.

Mike leaned back against the couch. Fuck. Maybe this all ran deeper for El than he had realized after all.

Later that night, El was alone in her room, sitting on her bed with her back leaned against the wall and a textbook sprawled open on her lap. She was staring at the words on the page, but she wasn’t comprehending them. Her mind was elsewhere, as it had been for over a week now. 

After she had told Mike that she needed a break, El had ducked into the nearest restroom and just cried. The look on Mike’s face and the desperation in his voice had been enough to break her heart all over again, but she was just so hurt and angry and confused. What else could she have done? She needed Mike to leave her alone so she could sort out her thoughts and feelings.

Then, Max had cornered her after school with a tall, blonde guy named Zach. Max had introduced Zach as an acquaintance who she sat with sometimes during study hall. El had politely greeted him, but when she had tried to leave school for the day, Max had stopped her to explain that Zach was part of the plan to get back at Mike.

“You’re hurt right now because you experienced what it would feel like to see Mike with another girl,” Max had said. “So Mike needs to feel what it would be like to see you with another guy.”

“I don’t know, Max. I… I don’t want to be with another guy,” El had argued.

“I figured that’s what you would say, which is why I decided not to encourage you to go after one yourself,” Max had replied. “See, the good thing about Zach here is that he owes me a favor for getting him the answers to the last algebra test. All you have to do is bring Zach around Mike and flirt with him. Maybe hold his hand, laugh at anything he says… Hell, even a little kiss on the cheek wouldn’t hurt. You can say he’s in one of your classes, and that’s why you know each other. Mike will get a taste of what it would feel like to see you with someone else.”

“I couldn’t do that to him. It’s too mean.” El had objected.

“No, it isn’t,” Max had immediately replied. “He deserves to feel the way he made you feel. Plus, you already tried to explain it to him, and that didn’t work. He will never understand unless he feels it himself.”

Max had made some good points, so El had eventually decided to go along with the plan. And now, a week had passed. A week full of flirting with Zach and flaunting him around Mike, exchanging passive-aggressive digs, and trying not to let the hurt in Mike’s eyes get to her. El could tell Mike was jealous. The plan was working. Wasn’t it?

How long was this supposed to go on? It had already been a whole week. Surely, Mike had learned his lesson by now. But why hasn’t he tried to talk to her? Was he still respecting her wishes to be left alone? Did he think things with Zach were real enough to replace what the two of them had for all those years? 

A knock on her bedroom door jolted El back to reality, and she turned to see Will standing in the doorway. She gestured him inside, and Will took a seat on her desk chair.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“I just got back from Mike’s,” Will said, and then he paused for a moment. “What are you doing, El?”

“What do you mean?” El asked, furrowing her brow.

“This Zach guy who appeared out of nowhere. What is that really about?” Will asked.

“H-he’s just a nice guy who I like spending time with,” El replied.

Will gave her a pointed look that said he did not quite believe that story.

“Come on, El. Do you think I don’t realize that you’ve never brought him over here? You never go out to meet him anywhere,” Will pointed out. “Are you seeing him to make Mike jealous?”

El gaped at him for a moment.

“You- you think I would do that?” she asked, deflecting the question.

“Well, you aren’t denying it,” Will stated. “And if you don’t want to admit it to me, that’s fine. But just know that it’s working. He’s going crazy over this, El.”

“What do you mean?” El asked.

“Seeing you with another guy right in front of him?” Will exclaimed.

“And I’m just holding his hand! Imagine how I felt seeing what I saw,” El replied defensively.

“El, these are completely different situations. He wasn’t with another girl,” Will said.

“He might as well have been,” El huffed, crossing her arms.

“What are you talking about?” Will asked, furrowing his brow.

“You know what he was doing,” El stated. “You know that means he… fantasizes about girls who aren’t me.”

Will shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation topic.

“Look, I’m not going to say much more on this, but what Mike was doing… really is a lot more common than you think,” Will said. “Maybe he could’ve handled it better, but think about it, El. He had just finished… you know. So he probably wasn’t in the headspace for a discussion like that. Not to mention, being caught by his girlfriend probably had him feeling pretty embarrassed.”

El was silent for a long time while processing Will’s words.

“So, do you think I’m wrong to be upset with him?” she finally asked.

Will studied El’s face and sighed heavily before answering.

“I can’t tell you how to feel or how to handle it, but if you were trying to make Mike jealous, I think he’s had enough,” he said calmly.

El exhaled a deep breath and fell backward against her pillow.

“I don’t know what to do, Will,” she groaned.

“Well, use the weekend to try and figure it out. Maybe actually talking to Mike would be a good place to start,” Will suggested.

He stood up and left El’s room, leaving El staring at the ceiling and wondering where to go from here.


	3. Chapter 3

El decided to take Will’s advice and use the weekend to figure some things out for herself. She knew she loved and wanted to work things out with Mike; that part needed no figuring out. Now she was just at a loss as to how to do it. She was still hurt by the knowledge that Mike used porn to get by when he was without her, but now she was worrying that Max’s plan that she went along with may have really hurt Mike and created unnecessary drama for them to work through.

Saturday afternoon, El called Max and told her that the plan with Zach was over. Max objected a bit, arguing that Mike was using porn for years, so he should have to endure more than just a week of seeing El with someone else. But El’s decision was firm. She wasn’t going to use Zach to get to Mike anymore. She was going to go about things in a mature way and talk to Mike now that the anger had surpassed, like she should have done in the first place.

El decided that she would meet Mike at his locker first thing Monday morning and ask to talk to him. Hopefully, he would say yes. So, she was spending Sunday to herself. She had just left the nail salon with a fresh manicure, a luxury that she only ever experienced on the rare occasion that she and Joyce have a girls day together. El was on her way to Family Video to rent a movie before heading home.

She paced the aisles and looked at the recent releases, seeing nothing that sparked her interest. At least, nothing that she and Mike hadn’t agreed to watch together. Eventually, El decided on Dirty Dancing, easily one of her favorite movies. She carried it up to the register where Robin Buckley greeted her with a friendly smile.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in here,” she said, and El smiled politely in return and handed over the movie she intended to rent. “Movie night with Wheeler?”

El shifted, and her face fell into a frown.

“No, it’s just me right now,” she said.

“Did something happen between you two?” Robin asked, concern crossing her face.

“Yeah, we’re… kind of on a break right now,” El replied slowly.

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that,” Robin said with a sad smile. “But with everything you two have been through, I’m sure you can work it out, whatever it is.”

El smiled gratefully while Robin scanned the movie. Briefly, El considered talking to Robin about what happened with Mike. Robin was older and would probably have different insight than both Max and Will. Plus, Robin would be able to give truly unbiased advice… But then again, El knew the situation was embarrassing for Mike and was obviously a private part of their relationship, so she wondered if maybe she should just keep it to herself.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Robin offered hesitantly, reading the look on El’s face.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” El asked softly, weighing her options.

“Who am I going to tell? Steve?” Robin scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. “If you want to talk about it, it’ll stay between you and me.”

El offered an appreciative smile and took a deep breath before starting the story, first looking around to make sure there were no customers.

“Well, I walked in on Mike… watching porn,” she started carefully. El was surprised when Robin had no reaction, so El continued. “And he was… masturbating to it.”

“And?” Robin asked after El paused.

“And, that’s it,” El said. “I walked in just before he… finished… and then we got into a huge fight over it. Apparently he has been watching porn since we started having sex when I still lived in Illinois.”

“Yeah, I remember Steve giving him a stash of porn to hold him over until he could see you again,” Robin said casually.

“You… what?” El’s mind was blown at how nonchalant Robin was being about this.

“Mike was a sexually frustrated kid who had just started having sex and was separated from his girlfriend,” Robin explained. “Steve did him a favor.”

“B-but porn is so degrading,” El said. “And if he has the real thing with me, why does he need to watch it anyway? Shouldn’t I be enough for him?”

“El, watching porn has nothing to do with whether your partner is enough for you or not,” Robin said matter-of-factly. “It’s just another way to get that release, and… it can be exciting.”

“Well, Max said guys watch porn to fantasize about other women and that it is essentially cheating without actually touching another girl,” El explained, though based on Robin’s reaction, El was starting to doubt Max.

“Porn has nothing to do with cheating,” Robin stated. “El, everyone masturbates, right?”

El felt her cheeks begin to blush, but she nodded nonetheless. It was true… After she and Mike had first started experimenting and ultimately having sex, El explored herself at times when she was alone in bed. She wanted to figure out what she liked and didn’t like, what worked best… and obviously, it felt good. But El never used any porn, and she never fantasized about other guys. She just closed her eyes and thought back to the times when Mike was making her feel good, and she pretended they were his fingers instead of her own.

“Porn is just something to help along something that he would be doing anyway,” Robin said. “Some people are more visual, so seeing something on a screen is more helpful than fantasizing about it in their own minds.”

“So… you think masturbating to porn is normal? Even if you’re in a relationship?” El asked, furrowing her brow.

“Absolutely,” Robin said. “Getting off to porn can be sexy or relaxing… or even a fun thing to do together.”

“Together?” El repeated, her eyes widening.

“Yeah,” Robin laughed. “I’ve been with my girlfriend for a year and a half, and I love her to death. We’ve watched porn together on occasion… There’s some type of thrill to it that I can’t really explain. Plus… you might learn a few new things to try.”

El’s cheeks were on fire at this point. Robin stifled a laugh at the expression on the younger girl’s face.

“Wait here for a minute,” Robin said, and then she walked away from the counter and turned the corner into a separate room in the store that was labeled “18 Or Older.”

Robin browsed the selection for a moment, skipping over the options featuring anything too intense… no gangbangs, no double penetration… she didn’t want to traumatize El, after all. From the sounds of it, this would be El’s first time watching porn, if she agreed to it. She just needed to find something with a man and a woman having sex. Nothing fancy. Finally, Robin selected a moderately tame, albeit somewhat cliché, option and headed back up to the register.

“Are you eighteen yet?” she asked when she rejoined El.

“Umm… not for another three months,” El replied questioningly.

“I’ll just rent it out under my name, then,” Robin muttered.

El watched as Robin scanned another movie and slid it into the plastic bag with her copy of Dirty Dancing.

“I assure you, El, watching porn has nothing to do with how you feel about your own partner,” Robin reiterated. “Give it a try and see for yourself.”

Robin handed the plastic bag to El, and El realized what Robin had added to it.

“Oh, Robin, I can’t,” she began to object.

“Just give it a shot,” Robin repeated. “You might find that you actually like it.”

El accepted the bag with no further argument and thanked Robin before turning to hurry from the store. Suddenly, she stopped and turned back to face Robin.

“Hey Robin? Thanks for listening and, um… giving me something to think about,” she said.

“Any time,” Robin smiled. “If you ever want to talk about Wheeler or anything else, you know where to find me. Good luck.”

When El returned home, she took the bag immediately to her room, not wanting to risk Joyce or Hopper asking to see what she rented.

After dinner, El excused herself and said she was going downstairs to watch Dirty Dancing. The house that Hopper and Joyce bought together after Hopper was rescued and he and Joyce inevitably got married was larger than their old house, and while it wasn’t quite as nice as the Wheelers’ house, El did like that it had a basement.

She went downstairs and put Dirty Dancing into the VCR. Ordinarily, El loved that movie, but tonight, she was distracted by constantly shifting her eyes to the other case in that plastic bag. The idea of watching porn was so wrong… so filthy. How could Robin really suggest that El watch it herself? Then again, if it really was as common as Will and Robin made it seem… maybe it wouldn’t hurt to at least watch a little bit. Maybe El could try to understand what Mike sees in it… Robin did say it could be fun… 

El stopped the movie, having not even made it halfway through, and put Dirty Dancing back in its case. She pulled out the other case that Robin had rented her, and El took the VHS tape out and stared at it. She could do this… if she didn’t like it, she could just stop it and return the tape. No one would have to know.

After a glance upstairs to make sure the basement door was closed, El took a deep breath and slid the porn video into the VCR. She sat back comfortably in the recliner and pressed play.

At first, El thought that maybe there was a mistake. The scene opened up with a man, fully clothed in an expensive suit, sitting at a desk in a large office in front of a picture window overlooking a city skyline. Surely, this couldn’t be porn.

Then, the man at the desk pressed a button and paged for a woman – he called her Jessica – to come to his office. When Jessica entered, she was wearing a tight pencil skirt, a button-down dress blouse that was unbuttoned enough to show ample cleavage, and heels that were too high for a regular office job.

Okay, maybe this was porn, after all.

El watched as the man asked Jessica if she had the proposal she was supposed to have finished, and Jessica became apologetic and said that she did not. The man sighed heavily and began to tell Jessica that she could not continue to slack off and expect to keep her job, and that he would have to let her go. El watched as Jessica immediately began to beg to keep her job, saying that she would do anything.

As Jessica walked around the desk and the man pushed his chair back, El took another quick glance upstairs, sensing that the video was about to get going.

Sure enough, Jessica was on her knees in front of the man’s chair, pulling his already hard cock out of his pants and starting to lick it.

El watched the screen as the woman sucked his cock, and she was shocked to feel that arousal starting to build in her lower abdomen that had only ever happened because of Mike.

Soon, the actors on the screen were naked – the man entirely, and Jessica all but her high heels – and El squeezed her thighs together as the man began to kiss and grope Jessica’s body.

El’s eyes were glued to the screen as the man pushed Jessica onto his desk and spread her thighs wide open. This was so wrong. El knew how wrong it was, but she just couldn’t look away, and she found her fingers gravitating toward the waistband of her shorts as if she were in a trance.

She slowly slipped her hand under the fabric of her cotton shorts and into her thin panties. El reached her folds and felt how wet she already was. She ran her fingers up and down her slit, spreading her arousal around the smooth skin of her pussy.

El spread her legs as wide as she could on the recliner, draping one leg over each arm of the chair. She began to circle her sensitive clit with one finger as the man on the screen lapped up the woman’s juices with his tongue while she screamed and pulled his face deeper between her legs.

El rubbed her clit faster and then dipped her fingers down to her tight opening, inserting two fingers inside herself.

“Ah!” she gasped when her fingers were hilted inside.

She began to pump her fingers in and out, curling them inside herself to stroke her walls.

“Fuck,” El breathed and began shifting her hips to meet her own fingers. “Fuck, fuck, oh, fuck.”

El kept her two fingers pumping in and out and moved her thumb to rub her clit, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

On the screen, the man was brutally thrusting his cock inside Jessica’s wide open pussy and gripping her tits so tightly that a red handprint was visible when he released them to smack her jiggling tits around.

El let her free hand slide up her own shirt and flick over her nipples. She squeezed her nipples until they hardened, and she began rubbing them at the same pace that her thumb was rubbing her clit.

“Oh, god, fuck yes,” El hissed and inserted a third finger into her pussy.

She was ferociously ramming her fingers into her dripping wet cunt while her thumb alternated between flicking over her clit and applying just the right delicious amount of pressure.

El was grinding her hips against her own hand when the man on the screen pulled out and flipped Jessica over, bending her in half over his desk. 

“You’re such a fucking slut,” the man grunted and slapped her ass cheek hard. “Taking my cock just to keep your job.”

El groaned as the man spread Jessica’s ass cheeks apart as wide as they could go and licked her entire slit from front to back. Then he stood back and spanked her ass again.

He grabbed a fistful of Jessica’s hair with one hand and held both of her wrists behind her back with his other hand, and then he began jackhammering into her pussy while she cried out.

El was about to fall over the edge. Her fingers were pumping in and out of her tight hole, making a wet slapping sound as her thumb rubbed circles around her clit. She grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it hard, throwing her head back against the recliner and arching her back.

Her eyes were clenched tightly together, and all El could hear was the wet sound of her fingers fucking her own pussy and the yelps from the woman on the screen as the man rammed his hard cock in to her and repeatedly told her what a slut she was.

“Ah! Ah!” El squealed. “Fuck!”

She felt her pussy tighten around her own fingers, and her body began convulsing in the recliner as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. El continued to slide her fingers in and out of her slick opening, moving slower as her orgasm began to subside.

Finally, she collapsed heavily against the back of the recliner, panting heavily. El reached for the remote and turned off the video that was still playing. In the distance, she heard the phone ring, but El closed her eyes in a tranquil bliss.

That is, until Hopper’s booming voice startled her back to reality.

“El! Phone!” he bellowed from the top of the stairs.

El nearly jumped out of the recliner and quickly looked around the basement, making sure there was no evidence of what she had just done.

“O-okay!” she called back up.

El walked over to the phone on the side table, her legs trembling with each step she took from the pounding she had just given her own pussy.

“H-hello?” she breathed into the phone.

“El?” Mike’s voice asked.

“Y-yeah, it’s me… Hi Mike,” El panted.

“El, are you okay? You sound out of breath,” Mike asked, and El could hear the concern in his voice.

“I’m fine,” she replied, trying her hardest to steady her voice.

“Oh, okay. Well, look, I know this is a long shot, but I was hoping you could come over so we can talk about everything that’s been going on,” Mike began quickly. “Before you say no, I know you’re upset with me, and I think I finally understand. I just… I really want you to come over. There’s something I want to show you to prove how sorry I am and-”

“Mike,” El interrupted, finally catching her breath. “I’ll come over.”

“Really?” Mike asked.

“Yeah. I… I want to talk to you too,” El said.

“Great. So, I’ll see you in a few minutes, then,” Mike said.

“Yeah. See you soon, Mike.”

“See you soon, El.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mike was waiting anxiously in his basement for El to arrive. Enough was enough. He had to get everything sorted out with her… the shit with Zach, the porn incident that started this whole thing… Mike missed her. He wanted things back to normal, and he was ready to go to whatever means necessary to make things up to her.

He looked at the drawstring bag sitting on the coffee table. It was the same drawstring bag that Steve had shown up carrying that day all that time ago, and it was filled with every video and every magazine that Mike owned that would upset El. He didn’t need it, especially if it hurt the one person he loved more than anything in the world. And that’s exactly what he would tell her.

Just then, there was a knock on the basement door, and Mike opened it to see El standing in front of him. They stood for a moment, just facing each other. Mike didn’t think she looked mad at him, which he obviously took as a good sign. He stepped to the side and let El come in before closing the door behind her. They sat on the couch facing each other, the tension building between them each passing second of silence.

“Mike, I-”

“El, let me go first,” Mike interrupted.

El nodded and waited.

“I’m sorry,” he began simply. “I acted stupid, and I should’ve listened to what you were really angry about instead of acting like it was no big deal. You mean everything to me, and I hate when you’re mad at me, so here.”

Mike reached out to the coffee table and pulled the drawstring bag into his lap. He held it out to El.

“Steve Harrington brought me a stash of porn back when you still lived in Illinois, and this is all of it. This is all the porn I own,” Mike set the bag in El’s lap. “Do whatever you want with it, El. Throw it away, run it over with your car, set it on fire. I don’t care. I don’t need it, and I don’t want it if it’s going to upset you. I just… I don’t want you to be mad at me anymore.”

El sighed and went to move the bag off her lap. But then, curiosity got the better of her, and she pulled the top of the bag open to peak inside. Her eyes widened in surprise at just how much was in that bag. She closed it and set it on the floor next to the couch.

“Mike,” she said gently. “I’m not mad at you anymore. I actually haven’t been mad for a while now… I was more hurt than mad anyway.”

Mike looked down, ashamed with himself for causing her pain over something so stupid.

“It hurt to feel like I wasn’t good enough for you and like you wanted something more than what I could give you,” El continued.

“I never want you to feel that way,” Mike said sincerely.

“I know,” El smiled. “And, maybe I overreacted, but at the time, it just felt like I was seeing you with another girl, and… I didn’t know how to handle that.”

“I know what you mean. I know how it feels for me to see you with another guy, and… if I made you feel even half that bad… El, I’m so sorry,” Mike said, looking straight into her eyes.

“Mike, I’m sorry too,” El said, and then she took a deep breath. “Everything with Zach… it’s all been fake. I was never dating him, and we never even kissed. I don’t even know him myself. It was all Max’s idea, and I shouldn’t have gone along with it. It was stupid and totally unnecessary. I’m sorry for hurting you like that.”

El was confused when Mike didn’t get mad. Instead, a smile crossed his face, and he looked relieved.

“That’s the best news I could’ve heard,” he sighed.

“You’re not mad?” El asked.

Mike shook his head. Maybe he should be mad. And maybe under different circumstances, he would be mad. But right now, he was just happy that Zach hadn’t touched her. It hadn’t been real. And El seemed to be genuinely sorry for lying to him. Lucas was right; it was just one of Max’s stupid ideas.

“No, I’m not mad,” Mike replied softly, and then his lips curled into a grin. “But I guess that means you’re single.”

“Mmhmm,” El smiled, her hazel eyes shining brightly at him.

“I could change that, if you let me be your boyfriend again,” Mike murmured, inching closer to her lips.

“I would love that,” El said just above a whisper.

“Good. So does that mean I can kiss you now?” Mike asked in a low voice, so close that El could feel his breath against her lips.

“Yes,” she giggled.

And then his lips crashed in to hers, bruising them with hungry kisses that he had been deprived of for well over a week.

El wrapped her arms around Mike’s neck, tangling her fingers in his soft locks of hair. He moaned into her mouth as she nibbled on his bottom lip, and his fingers dug into her hips, holding her tightly against him.

Mike began to move his kisses from her lips to her jaw. El threw her head back, giving him easier access to her throat, and she whimpered in his ear as he licked and sucked her soft skin.

“Mike,” she groaned, and he hummed a response. “I don’t want to get rid of the porn.”

“You don’t?” Mike breathed against her neck as he kissed behind her ear, flicking her earlobe with his tongue.

“No, I – oh, that feels so good,” El hissed as Mike trailed his lips lower to her collarbone. “I-I understand now… I watched some myself, and… I was thinking that maybe we could… watch some together some time.”

Mike stopped kissing her and looked up to meet her eyes, clearly shocked by this revelation.

“You want to watch porn together some time?” he asked.

El nodded, biting her bottom lip.

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy that is? How sexy you are?” Mike groaned, diving back into El’s neck and leaning her backward against the couch. “And you watched porn by yourself?”

“Yeah,” El whimpered underneath him and clutched him against her, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

“Did you finger yourself and make yourself cum?” Mike asked crudely against her ear.

“Yes, Mike,” El moaned. “But it wasn’t as good as when you make me cum.”

Mike groaned and grinded his hips against hers, pushing his hard cock in between her thighs.

“I want you to fuck me, Mike. I want you to fuck me like one of the sluts in those videos,” El said. “Don’t hold back… Anything you want to do…”

Mike growled against her neck, and then her shirt was yanked over her head, followed immediately by her bra. He squeezed one of her breasts tightly in one hand and latched his lips onto the nipple of her other one, sucking to make it harden and pucker.

“You want me to fuck you like a slut?” he grunted as he moved his lips to her other nipple.

“Yes, Mike. Please, treat me like the slut I am for you,” El begged.

“You are a slut for me. You’re my slut. You belong to me,” Mike ripped her shorts and panties down her legs, exposing her bare pussy that was already throbbing for him.

“Fuck,” he breathed, pushing her thighs open and holding them tightly.

Then, his mouth was on her. His tongue was gliding up and down her glistening folds as she keened and arched into his face. Mike pushed her thighs apart even further, further than El thought they could go, and she yelped out in the best kind of pain. His tongue was teasing her opening as he brought his fingers to her clit and started massaging the sensitive nub. 

“Mike!” El whined, arching her back and gripping her own tits, feeling her hard nipples between her fingers.

Mike moved his tongue up to her clit and his fingers down to her opening. He began sucking on her clit and ramming his fingers in and out of her tight pussy, not slowing his pace until he felt her walls clench around his fingers while her pretty voice moaned his name.

After licking up her juices, Mike crawled up El’s body. He grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head against the couch and hovered over her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her passionately. She could taste her own juices on his lips, and El wrapped her legs around Mike’s hips, grinding his still fully-clothed cock against her bare pussy.

“You want more?” Mike asked against her lips. “Tell me what you want, El.”

“I want your cock, Mike,” El pleaded. “Please, I… I haven’t had it in so long.”

“And whose fault is that,” Mike growled darkly, standing in front of her and unzipping his pants to pull out his hard cock. “This is what you want?”

“Yes, Mike,” El said, pushing his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his legs while Mike raised his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and pressed the tip against her lips, inching down his shaft while Mike’s eyes rolled back in his head. El felt his cock hit the back of her throat, and she started moving her lips up and down his length, sucking hard while running her tongue along the underside of his cock.

“Jesus, fuck, El, that feels so good,” Mike sighed, his hand reaching for the back of her head.

El kept up her pace, bobbing her head back and forth, her mouth so full of his cock. Then, she felt Mike’s hand tighten in her hair, and he started to move his hips. He thrusted lightly at first, moving to meet El’s motions. But before long, both of Mike’s hands were on El’s head while he brutally rammed his cock into her throat over and over.

El gripped both of Mike’s thighs, digging her fingers into his skin while she held on as he fucked her mouth. She felt the sting of tears as her eyes began to water, and she looked up at Mike whose dark eyes were already fixed on her.

“Do you like sucking my cock, El?” he asked in a ragged breath.

El’s enthusiastic response was a muffled gurgle, her throat vibrating around Mike’s cock. He moaned at the sensation and tightened his grip in her hair.

“Good,” Mike grunted. “Because you look so fucking hot doing it… ugh fuck… I love watching you suck my cock.”

Another muffled response came from El’s throat, and soon she couldn’t take it anymore. El started gagging on Mike’s hard cock. He pulled it out of her mouth, and El looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with tears as she caught her breath.

“What do you want now?” Mike asked, stroking his cock with one hand.

“I want you to fuck me,” El said as she wiped her cheeks dry. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk.”

“Is that what you want?” Mike grunted, kneeling next to her on the couch.

“Yes, please, fuck me, Mike,” El begged.

She squealed when Mike gripped her hips and immediately flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He pushed her forward until her hips were pressed against the arm of the couch and she was bent all the way over it, planting her hands on the floor for support.

“You’re such a slut, begging for my cock like that,” Mike said, positioning himself on the couch behind her.

In one stroke, his cock was buried inside her pussy, and El cried out when she felt him thrust into her. Mike set a punishing pace and was thrusting brutally into her pussy, slamming her thighs against the arm of the couch each time. 

“Fuck, fuck, El, you’re so fucking tight,” Mike groaned. “Your pussy is so tight. It’s like it was made for me and only me.”

“I-it w-was,” El cried. “It was made for your big cock, Mike.”

“That’s right,” Mike breathed. “Because you are mine, and this pussy belongs to me.”

“Ah!” El cried out when she felt Mike spank her ass, not slowing his brutal strokes.

“Say it!” he demanded. “Tell me who you belong to.”

“Y-you,” El whimpered. “I’m all yours, Mike. I belong to you.”

“That’s fucking right you do,” Mike grunted.

Mike spanked her ass again and again and again while fucking her from behind. El cried out each time as he smacked her ass red and raw.

She clenched her eyes tightly shut and curled her hands into fists against the floor. Her fingernails dug so sharply into her palms that she nearly drew blood while Mike pounded into her. El was so full of his cock, and it hurt so good as she took thrust after thrust.

Suddenly, Mike pulled back. He grabbed her around the waist to pull her back up, and then he flipped her around and laid her on her back, her shoulders propped up against the arm of the couch. He held her thighs wide open, and in another quick move, his cock was welcomed back into her warm pussy.

“Fuck, Mike,” El hissed when he entered her again. 

Mike’s cock was ramming in and out of her abused pussy as he pushed her thighs up against her body, her knees practically touching her shoulders. He pulled his eyes away from watching his cock pound her wet pink pussy, and he looked up at her face to meet her hazel eyes as she watched him fuck her.

“You’re so fucking sexy, El. Watching me fuck you like that,” Mike growled.

“I want to watch you fuck me and treat me just like the sluts in those videos,” El said, not breaking their eye contact.

“You’re so much better… so much hotter…” Mike grunted.

Her tits were bouncing from the force of Mike fucking her, and he grabbed one tit in each hand, squeezing the flesh and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

El whimpered beneath him, and Mike released one of her breasts. He moved his hand up her chest, and he felt goosebumps cover her skin as his fingers grazed over the exposed skin on her neck as he reached for her long chestnut hair. Mike grasped a handful of her hair tightly, pulling her head back, and El squealed in shock.

“You like that?” Mike whispered crudely, his lips on her neck.

“Yeah,” El whined, her voice shaky as Mike’s cock continued to ram into her.

“Yeah? How about this?” Mike’s breath against her skin made El shiver underneath him as his hand released her hair and moved to her neck, just below her jaw. His palm opened wide, resting his fingers on one side of her throat and his thumb on the other.

Mike looked into her eyes which were nearly black from her blown pupils, and he saw them flash with emotion that he had never seen so strongly before. It was more than lust. It was a need and desire to be completely controlled. Mike lightly squeezed the sides of her throat, feeling her pulse quicken under his fingertips.

“Is this okay?” he asked, watching her carefully.

“Yes, Mike,” El gasped. “Tighter.”

As El closed her eyes, she felt Mike just barely add to the pressure on her throat. But it was enough to send her over the edge. El gasped suddenly, arching her back as she dug her fingernails so deep into Mike’s shoulder blades that she actually heard him cry out in pain.

“Yes, Mike,” El cried. “I’m- I’m cumming… fuck, fuck!”

Her pussy tightened around Mike’s cock that was still fucking her, and she raked her fingernails from his shoulders down the length of his back.

Mike felt El’s warm juices gushing around his cock, and he removed his hand from her neck, replacing it immediately with his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on her soft skin until he felt her pussy stop contracting around his cock. 

“El… El… fuck, I’m about to cum, too,” Mike’s voice was saying as El opened her eyes.

He pulled out of her and stood from the couch, jerking his cock in front of her face. El sat on the edge of the couch, her big eyes looking up at him with a dazed expression.

“Open your mouth,” Mike commanded.

El opened her mouth just in time. Mike groaned as his cock started shooting his cum right over her mouth. He forced his eyes to remain open so he could see some of his load seep into her mouth while the rest of it covered her lips, chin, and cheeks.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck,” Mike whispered as he finally stopped cumming. 

El swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and then licked what she could reach from around her lips. Mike kissed the top of her head and hurried to bring a cloth from the bathroom. He sat next to her on the couch and gently wiped up the mess he made on her face, tossing the cloth aside when she was cleaned up.

“Holy shit,” Mike panted as he collapsed against the couch next to El. “You’re fucking incredible.”

He wrapped his arms around El and kissed her softly on the forehead, the tip of the nose, and then her lips. She smiled warmly against him and rested her head on his shoulder, linking her arms around his waist.

Mike laid backward, guiding El down with him so she could rest her head on his chest and drape her arm over him. He rubbed her back and continued planting soft kisses on top of her head, feeling as her heartrate began to slow down to a normal pace. El squeezed her arm around him. She closed her eyes contentedly, feeling loved and safe and secure.

After she was silent for a while and Mike felt that her pulse and breathing had returned to normal against him, he hesitantly broke the silence.

“Was any of that, you know… too far?” he asked.

“If any of it was too far, I would have stopped you. You know I trust you with my life,” El assured him gently. “It was amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Mike replied softly and hugged her closer to his body.

“I love you,” she mumbled against his chest.

“I love you, too,” Mike whispered.

Outside the Wheeler house, Lucas and Max were walking through the side yard toward the basement door.

“I can’t believe you interfered in their relationship again,” Lucas said disapprovingly. “And having her flaunt some fake new relationship in front of him?”

Lucas had gotten Max to confess to him that Zach was a ploy that she put in place and that there was never anything real between him and El. Now, Lucas was determined to have Max fix things, starting by explaining to Mike what was going on.

“He needed to learn his lesson, and he wasn’t listening to what she was trying to tell him,” Max defended her actions.

“Learn his lesson about watching porn? Come on, Max, that’s not your place,” Lucas said.

“It’s disgusting!” Max insisted.

“Maybe you think so,” Lucas shrugged. “But now, it’s not just the porn issue that Mike and El have to deal with. Now there’s this Zach bullshit. I don’t think this one’s going to be an easy fix.”

“Well maybe Mike should have thought of that before doing what he did,” Max sneered.

“Oh for God’s sake, Max, everyone does it!” Lucas exclaimed, turning on her.

Max’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at Lucas’s sudden outburst. Lucas shook his head and continued to the basement door. After a moment, Max snapped back to reality and hurried to catch up with him.

“Wait, what do you mean everyone?!” she asked.

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned the doorknob, pushing it open.

“Mike, are you down he-” Lucas stopped as soon as his brain registered what was in front of him.

Mike and El were still cuddling naked on the couch, and they both jumped up as soon as Lucas entered.

“Oh, shit!” Lucas exclaimed, turning away and raising his arm as a shield.

“Lucas!” El screamed.

“What the fuck!” Mike yelled at the same time.

Mike grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself and El.

“Sorry!” Lucas called as he pulled the door shut again and leaned his back against it.

“Was that El? Are they back together already?!” Max exclaimed from next to Lucas, having not entered the basement for herself.

“It looked that way,” Lucas laughed. “Guess he doesn’t need your explanation, after all.”

Lucas cracked the basement door open and positioned his mouth near the crack to call inside.

“Just meet us at Benny’s in an hour. That should give you guys time to… finish making up,” Lucas said. He was about to close the door again when a smirk crossed his face and he added, “You’re the man, Mike!”

El buried her face in her hands as Lucas pulled the door closed, and then it was just the two of them again.

“I really need to start locking that door,” Mike said, and El chuckled and shook her head.

They laid back down together, wrapped up in the blanket, completely intertwined. Mike held her tightly and felt El’s eyelashes flutter against his chest as she closed her eyes. He looked down and watched as she drifted off to sleep, looking so cute with her pouty lips slightly parted. He knew in that moment that he was the luckiest guy alive because what he had was real, and he knew he would never do anything to risk that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The End. I hope you guys liked this one! Feel free to let me know.


End file.
